Exemplary embodiments relate generally to communications, and more particularly, to providing interactive services.
Internet protocol television (IPTV) service is a digital television delivery service, wherein the digital television signal is delivered to users via a computer network infrastructure using the Internet Protocol. Typically, IPTV services are bundled with additional Internet services, such as Internet web access and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Subscribers and users of subscriber devices receive IPTV services via a set top box that is connected to or incorporated in the same device as a television or display device for the reception of a digital signal. Used in conjunction with an IP-based platform, the set top box allows for a subscriber or other user to access IPTV services and any additional services that are integrated within the IPTV service.
A user may view content on a television via an IPTV platform and desire to participate in an activity that is occurring on the television. The user may have to leave the television and place a telephone call to submit his/her selection in accordance with the activity that is occurring on television.